Run away to Everlot
by Higure-Koinu
Summary: Kim can't stand Ron anymore, after a nasty fight with Ron she seeks escape from the real world. Where does she go? To Everlot, where she meets a new player with some very familiar qualities. What happens when her new friend starts to ask questions? Kigo
1. The Mission

Kim Possible belongs to Disney.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Over and over, no matter how many times she told him, no matter how many times she tried to help him, coach him, encourage him, it always seemed to blow up in her face. She was the great Kim Possible, the woman who could do anything, except help her boyfriend stop being a klutz. Or, as all the villains called him, The Buffoon. They had been doing mission since they were preteens, and even from back then she could recall all of Ron's failings. How could one boy lose his pants so many times?

Before she got her new mission outfit her pants where much looser then his and she easily kept them on. Shaking her head, she let think of it this way, out a frustrated sigh and flopped onto her large bed. Maybe it was just her. Maybe if she would just relax a little she wouldn't have so many problems with him. But she knew that wouldn't work. If she relaxed and let him go the way he wanted to, he would probably still be caught on a fence post by his pants.

Kim ran her hand through her red mane, eyes trailing the roof above her, trying futily to keep her mind off her own sour thoughts. It ended futily, and she buried her head into her soft pillow, letting out a muffled scream. Turning her head to the side she stared at the picture of her and Ron, together... At the prom. Sighing, she started to replay the day's mission in her head. The mission was simple, to go in, stop Drakken, and end his evil plans. Take back what he stole, return it, and go home. But no... She could remember where it started to go wrong, and couldn't figure out why it went so wrong.

- Flash Back - Earlier That Day -

"SHEGO! GET THEM!" The overly annoying blue man yelled.

Kim quickly turned and blocked a kick that was aimed for her head. This was one of the only things that mattered when she was on a mission involving Drakken, the adrenaline rush of fighting Shego, the only villain that gave her a challenge. Every time Shego took a shot at Kim, she would return one in kind. None of them hit, they were either dodged or blocked, but it was the thrill that counted.

"Getting a little slow, Princess," Shego teased as she tripped Kim, causing the young teen hero to fall on her back. Rolling to the side, Kim just grinned. There it was, the teasing, the sneers, the only time someone seemed to brutally honest with her anymore.

"I'm getting slow? That last kick was slower then a snail." She answered back. Shego growled, flaring her fist with green plasma and running in swinging. Dodging each blow Kim started to grin, feeling the familiar pound of adrenaline rushing through her head. She knew that she'd hit a button when the plasma came out; if they started hand to hand, with no plasma, Shego was in a playful mood, if the plasma came out, she wanted to play hard ball.

She was still in midcharge, feet from clobbering Kim, when two shrill shrieks filled the air. Drakken, with Ron hot on his heels, bursted into the room, wildly slamming the door in terror and taking off towards the two combatants. Shego hardly managed to slide to a stop, inches away from Kim, though both fighting and plasma were the last things she was focused on.

"Buffoon!" Drakken screamed, "How could you knock over a table filled with explosive chemicals?! Those were all experimental!" He yelled, running right past Kim and Shego. Kim couldn't believe it, Ron usually grabbed her to pull her away but he had just abandoned her… In her stupor and disbelief she -lost focus and the lair started to explode, the ground started shaking underneath them, causing Kim to fall to her knees as the ground started cracking around her. Her eyes went wide as she started running as fast as her legs could carry her, Shego running right beside her with the same intentions of getting out of the lair.

Steam started to fill the lair as vents started to break and fall to the floor, Kim couldn't figure it out they had only knocked over a table! What had been on that table that was causing the lab to fall apart! She was pulled from her thoughts as the sounds of cracking earth filled her ears, the floor ripping apart like sheets of paper, each crack a deafening boom. Watching slabs of concrete disappear into the depths of the growing cracks, she spun around quickly.

Running as fast as her legs could carry her she froze as a ventilation shaft cracked and started to fall towards her, covering her head she got ready for the worst, till a large flash of green blasted the metal vent away. The metal sizzled softly and started to melt under the heat of the green flames.

"Get up, Pumpkin! This is not the time to be standing still!" Shego yelled as she continued to run. Nodding quickly, Kim got up to her feet and started running after Shego. She couldn't believe it, Shego saved her more then her own boyfriend did! As their feet pounded across the cracking pavement, she heard things moving all around her, tearing and rending at the concrete below her, and even the dirt below that. Around them, cracks appeared on the wall... Something was moving inside it, slithering past the short cracks like slick wires, growing faster than they could run. What ever was in the wall looked like a large, thick, snake.

As they escaped the lair Kim looked back to see a large plant growing from the building walls, its roots ripping the ground apart. She looked at Shego, who was staring at the building as well, almost enraptured by the thick trunk of the beast that had claimed the entire center of the complex. Sighing, Kim hung her head and put a hand on her forehead, running through the whole mess once in her mind. Her boyfriend couldn't even save her from a plant, which took more precedence in her mind than the fact that Shego had saved her. It wasn't the first time, after all. In her frustration, Kim didn't notice that the plants roots starting to grow faster. The ground started to crack, splitting quickly, a small crack soon cracking the earth between her feet, pulling the loose dirt from the surface in the crevice that was quickly overtaking her. She froze, feet quickly digging into the more stable dirt to regain her balance, and started to move away. But the crack was becoming a hole, and the ground was still shaking, making the dirt become loose around her feet.

It only took minutes, all spent trying to get her footing in what might as well have been quicksand, but soon Kim slipped. Yelling out, she grabbed the edge, fingers digging into the soft dirt only to have the dirt crumble in her hand and let her slip away. She yelled out again as she went to reach for her hairdryer, finding it missing. She couldn't believe it! Was the whole world just against her!? She looked around as she tried to figure out how to stop herself from falling, but she froze as she felt something wrap around her waist and pull her close. Instantly she hid her face in the person's shoulder. She couldn't believe that she was acting like a frightened child, but before she could react, she and her savior jerked to a stop.

Dirt fell on her, causing her to keep her eyes closed and keep her savior a mystery. Did Ron come back for her? No... The body she was holding was bigger- softer, than Ron's was. It was warmer, stronger as well, after all, the person was holding her with one arm and had some how had stopped them from falling.

When the ground stopped shaking and dirt stopped falling Kim opened her eyes slowly, she felt the arm around her waist tighten as the body shifted. "This is starting to become rather tiresome, Princess."

That voice, no... Shego!? Shego had saved her!? Twice in a matter of minutes!? Looking up she froze as she saw the familiar green skin and even familiar green eyes. "Now, if you would be so kind, Pumpkin I need both arms to climb, so either you hold on tight or get ready to start falling again"

Kim blushed as she tightened her grip around Shego's waist, hiding her face in Shego's shoulder once again, trying desperately to cover her growing blush. She froze and went stiff as she felt Shego's arm remove itself from her waist.

Shego readjusted herself, soon digging in her clawed gloves into the dirt wall, climbing up the side. It was only a couple minutes but it felt like forever for Kim. She couldn't ge her mind off how warm Shego was, how soft the woman's body was, and how she seemed to fit so snuggly into the older woman's body. When they reached the top Shego shifted slightly and signaled Kim to climb over the edge first.

Kim gripped the edge and pulled herself up slowly, making sure she didn't push or rub against Shego the wrong way. Once she was back on solid ground she turned to face Shego, offering a hand to help her up . Turning back to look at the lair they watched as the large plants roots weaved their way through the ground and walls, a large bud stretching towards the sky, slowly opening to reveal large dark blue peddles with a bright yellow center. It was a wondrous sight, to see the flower grow. Its stalk continued to push it up, like a hand stretching up to the sky, reaching, in parts, double the height of the hills around the complex.

But fate had a way with gardening, and in mere moments, the plant seemed to start wilting, just short of reaching the sky. Its peddles dried and curled, becoming grey, losing their once deep blue coloring. The yellow center, once, and for a short moment, so bright, dimmed to an ugly brown color, the sides curling inwards like dead leafs. Kim couldn't believe her eyes, the once beautiful flower was already wilting. Soon, one of its large peddles fell from the sky, floating down slowly to hit the ground, sending a large wave of dirt, dust, and wind towards her and Shego.

"I thought he said that all those chemicals where explosive..." Kim whispered, turning away from the dead flower and across its shrivelling roots, now looking at Shego, her throat dry as she tried to get the blush to vanish from her face.

Shego turned her head and lifted an eyebrow "Would you prefer if the giant plant suddenly blew up and sent you flying over another cliff?" She teased, lifting both eyebrows now. Kim froze and shook her head as she watched Shego get up. "Methinks the princess doth protest too much," she purred, nearly chuckling. "Admit it, you like it when I save you... And what is this- The fifth time now? Must be sad to have your enemy save your life, while your lover runs away in fear." She egged mercilessly. Kim growled and her fists clenched, it was bad enough that she noticed such things but to have Shego poke fun at her for it? That was just too much.

Snorting Kim got up and stormed off but soon slumped her shoulders and looked at Shego. "Sixth, and thank you." She muttered as she started walking away once again.

Shego blinked and grinned. "I keep telling you, you're mine... If it means saving you a million times before I finish you off. Then I will save you a million and one, just to make sure." She teased before walking off in the opposite direction.

Kim watched the older woman go while a soft blush claimed her cheeks once again. Shaking her head, she pulled her Kimmunicator out and messaged Wade for pick up.

- End Flash Back -

She couldn't get her mind off two things; Ron had abandoned her and Shego had saved her twice... Before she could think more on the subject, her Kimunnicator started to beep. Rolling over she picked up the device and hit the call button. Ron's face appeared on the small screen.

"Hey, KP, Sorry about today... " He said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down, not knowing what else to say.

Kim just glared at him. "Sorry? You left me! You ran right past me and Shego, didn't say two words to me! And you expect sorry to mean something!?" She yelled at the small screen.

Ron blinked and looked down, biting his lip nervously. His expression was a mix, both nervous and apologetic, and had a familiar twitch under his eye Kim was all too used to. There was even a hint of fear in his face, hidden behind the look of a scolded puppy, always apologizing. Always apologizing... Why was he always apologizing? He looked back at Kim, suddenly both vexed and insulted. "So I screw up one time!-"

"One time!?!" Kim cut him off, continuing her tirade, "You screw up at least once a mission, be it knocking something over, losing your pants, setting off the alarm or hitting the self destruct button!"

Ron stared at the screen in disbelief, he knew he had lost his pants on a few mission, but had he really caused that many problems? Glaring at the screen, he licked his dry lips and swallowed the lump in his throat. If Kim was going to rip into him and critique his every move, then he was going to return the favor.

"And how do I get into those places, Kim!? 'Ron, go stop Drakken', 'Ron, be a distraction', 'Ron this and Ron that'! If you didn't have me, could you really save the world? Would you ever stop Drakken or any of those other villians!? I don't think so! You need me Kim, you've been captured before, and if it wasn't for me, you would have been dead a long time ago!"

Lifting an eyebrow Kim growled softly, almost threateningly. Yes, Ron helped on missions and had his good points. But most of those good points involved the naked mole rat that lived in his pants pocket. "Do you really think that, Ron? Maybe you should ask Rufus how many time he's saved me, hell! Shego has saved me more times then you have!"

Taken back by the statment, Ron shook his head. "If Shego's so good, why don't you ask her to be your sidekick!? And if I'm such a 'problem', Kim, then maybe I shouldn't be going with you on missions any more. Maybe I shouldn't even be around you. All I do is cause you problems. So let's how well you survive while I stay here and focus on school and being a normal teenager, while you go save the world all by yourself!" He yelled at the screen, before Kim could argue back her screen went black. Ron had hung up on her! Instantly she tried to call him back, but he didn't answer. She couldn't believe it, after all she had done, after all the time she spent with Ron he just abandoned her like she was nothing.

The kimmunicator slipped from Kims hand and landed on the floor with a slow, eerie, thud. Flopping onto her side, Kim buried her head into her pillows. Ron had truly abandoned her.

Beta read and Edited by ~VLU


	2. You should have never gone to Japan

Kim Possible is owned by Disney.

Morning came much to Kim's displeasure, she just wanted to sleep and hide from the world. She spent most of her night looking at her Kimmunicator, that still lay on the floor. She wished it would beep. Sighing, Kim rolled over and snuggled into her soft covers. The annoying sounds of birds chirping their songs loudly drifted through her window. Why the hell did they have to sing their annoying songs so early in the damned morning?

Kim groaned and rolled over once again, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. Her back cracked in a few places. Her hair was a disaster, messy and horribly matted. Removing her covers, she placed her feet on the soft carpet and got up completely.

It was only seven in the morning, she noticed, looking at her alarm clock. Looking around the room, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what day of the week it was. Walking over to her computer, she moved her mouse to the bottom corner and watched as the digital date came up. "It's Saturday… I don't work today…" She whispered as she moved away from her computer, making her way towards her bathroom.

She started on her morning routine with a shower, giving herself a good hour in the bathroom just catching up on her thoughts over Ron. Rubbing her bright orange hair idly, she picked her Kimmunicator up off of the floor and set it on the bedside table. She could hear her family moving around outside her room, her brother's running down the stairs yelling their trademark; 'Hicka-bika-boo!' 'Hoo Sha!'

Shaking her head, she soon got dressed in a bright green tank top with her blue jeans. She set about brushing her hair and applying her make up before she decended down the stairs as scent of breakfast filled the air; eggs, bacon and some hash browns She poked her head into the kitchen and spotted her mother in a plain yellow sun dress.

She smiled as she walked inside the kitchen and quickly gave her mother kiss on the cheek, before repeating the action on her father and taking her seat. "Good morning Kimmie-Cub," James Possible greeted his daughter, in his normal happy tone. He barely looked up from his newspaper to look at her. "How did the mission go yesterday? Did you stop Drew?"

Sighing, she nodded softly, "Yeah, we stopped him, I got back the thing he stole. Wade is currently sending it back to the true owners." She didn't want to talk about her mission, but she didn't want her father to ask her what was wrong either. Soon, a plate filled with food was placed in front of her and her mother lips placed a kiss on her cheek.

"That's good, did Ron help you?" There was her mother, wondering about Ron. Bringing him into the conversation when she didn't even want to think about the boy that broke her heart.

She concealed a soft sigh while she looked up at her mother, nodding. "Yes, he helped me, like he always does." She put on a fake smile, hoping it would fool her mother. Thankfully it did, breakfast seemed to drift by at the speed of a snail, before Kim made her way up to her bed room once again.

She found herself staring at her Kimunnicator, wondering if she should be the one to call, to say she was sorry. She shook her head wildly and frowned. She couldn't give in, she gave in every time, and Ron promised he would change and he never did. It was time he came crawling back and begged for forgiveness.

She moved to set the device down but froze as it started to beep, drawing it back she slowly, tentatively, hit the 'CALL' button and sighed as Wade's face filled the screen. "Hey KP, Drakken is already back in action in a new lair. It seems he is trying to steal a new government laser."

Kim blinked and sighed frustradedly. "Alright, do you have a ride ready?"

"Yes, it will be there in a couple minutes. I'm just going to message Ro-"

"Forget Ron," Kim cut in quickly as she stood up and walked over to her closet and started pulling out her mission clothes tossing them onto her bed. "Ron and I had a fight, I would prefer he didn't come near me." She growled in a low dark tone. She wanted to tell wade to just go away, why couldn't she have one day? One day to sleep in and deal with her own things!?

Wade leaned back in his chair and nodded softly as he regained his composure. "Okay, your ride will be outside your house then..." He replied, not knowing what to say. He waved goodbye and the screen went black quickly. Kim set the device down and set about changing her clothes.

With in a minute Kim, was down the stairs and out the door, soon seated in a black jet. "Good evening, Kim." A man in a grey suit, with black shades framing his face, said as he removed the jet from hover, setting it into drive and shooting off into the distance.

"Hi, Mr. Stevens," Kim called as she quickly strapped in, putting on her helmet while the jet started to hit its top speed. "Where are we off to this time?"

"We are off to Japan!" He announced with a large smile on his face.

Kim just smiled at the man, but her mind was on other things. It had been a while since she fought alone, Warmonga and her invasion team being the last one. She almost lost that battle... If not for Shego.

Shego... She plagued Kim's mind... Did the woman truly want to destroy her? Enough that she would claim she would save her a million and one times? The thoughts circled and lead no where, and she blamed the mission. She didn't want to be on this plane, she didn't want to deal with Shego or Drakken!

"We are here," Stevens informed her. Kim turned her head at the sound shaking her from her musings after so long and nodded softly, still preoccupied. She went to the back of the plane, opening the door to the elements that quickly sucked the air out of her lungs like a vacuum, and jumping out, the jet disappearing quickly behind the clouds as Kim fell towards the ground.

Pulling her parachute's chord, she was yanked back by the force of the straps digging into her ribs, nothing she wasn't used to. Kim paid it no mind, still hitting the ground in a perfect roll, despite her wandering thoughts. Unbuckling herself from her parachute, she turned towards the lab her famous rivals had broken into, her eyes lowered in a vicious glare. She knew only one way to get out of this mission, and that was to finish it. With no plan in mind, she took off running towards the lab.

- Inside the Lab -

"Shego! Is the laser almost loaded!?"

"Yes, surprisingly, yes." It was surprising, usually Kim got there in the middle of the operation, it was almost complete and Kimmie was a no show? That wasn't going to fly!

"Shego!" Shego turned quickly as she was shouted at again by her employer. Kim was running into the room, a look a pure anger on her face. Shego blinked as she instantly went into defensive mode. Several hits instantly being blocked.

"Woah! Princess, calm down!" She loved fighting, like any villian, but to have the hero just attack her was odd. Where was the teasing, the playful back and forth between them? Moving quickly, Shego grabbed Kim's wrists and forced them in the air as she looked straight into the wild green eyes.

"What's the matter Princess? Did the little buffoon say no?" She teased. Kim didn't respond with words she responded with kneeing the older woman in the gut.

Grunting softly, Shego blinked, Kim took a cheap shot!? The goody-two-shoes took a cheap shot!? In her skepticism Kim did something else unexpected, she kicked Shego in the head. She usually fought fair, but now she was not in the mood to play.

Kim freed herself from Shego's grasp, leaving the older woman to stare at her in disbelief. She ran to the laser as quick as she could, knocking out the goons moving it in three short moves. Once Drakken's goons were down, she set her eyes on the blue man and glared at him.

Drakken froze as he looked at the girl. The teen hero that did everything by the book was now playing dirty!

As she watched Kim closely, it finally dawned on her. When a child would get angry, they threw a temper tantrum and threw things. When they're a teenager, they run away and fight with almost anyone over anything. Kimmie was angry, and she was venting and avoiding the problem in general.

"Dr. D! Run, go get the hover craft I'll deal with Pumpkin!" She yelled, an unyeilding glower lowered towards the redhead, giving only the slightest hint of a plan beneath it. The blue man nodded quickly before running off.

Growling, Kim turned her sights on Shego. Shego saw the anger burning in the green eyes and stood perfectly still as Kim stalked towards her. She didn't shift into a stance, she didn't defend herself, she just stood and watched as Kim came closer.

"So Princess, who pissed in your corn flakes today?" Shego asked. Kim didn't respond, she just charged at the woman letting out a very primal roar.

With a sigh, Shego easily blocked each blow. In Kim's anger, her attacks were sloppy, easy to both defend and deflect. It was just a matter of waiting for the right opporunity.

In one swift movement, Shego gripped Kim around the throat and lifted the girl off of the ground. Struggling against the iron grip helped little, and Kim immediately grasped her wrist and hands, trying to wrench herself free or Shego's fingers off her. It took several more moments for her to relax, partly because she realized she couldn't free herself, partly because she realized Shego wasn't hurting her, and her vice-like grip was just holding her on the edge of her toes. She looked at Shego's face and let out a low, dark, growl.

"Enough, Kim, stop acting like a damned child." She hissed as she let go of Kim's throat watching the girl hit the floor. "What ever happened, you need to deal with it. You're lucky you're fighting me! If it had been any other nutcase you might be dead now! And I already told you that was my job! Now I have to save you from your own little temper tantrums!?" Shego yelled as she stared down at the red head.

"You need to grow up! Take some time off and find out if this is really where you need to be, Pumpkin. I don't want to fight you when your so angry you have no idea what your doing! I want to fight you in your prime, Kimmie! That way when I beat you, you know that I truly and utterly beat you." She scoled as a ladder dropped down beside her, the hover craft now above her head.

"Don't you dare take on another mission till your truly ready to." She called behind her, gripping one of the hanging bars of the ladder, a foot towards the bottom rung like a saddle. It lifted her up into the air, until all Kim could see was the slight billow of raven black hair, then nothing.

Slamming her fists on the ground, Kim let off a frustrated cry and stared at the floor. The laser was safe but Shego had beaten her, and in one move! She sucked air through her teeth, trying to sooth the nerves at the base of her neck and calm herself, but the anger was still coursing through her veins.

Wade had a ride ready long before Kim could send a message to him. Getting on the new plane, she continued to think about what Shego had said. Kim licked her dry lips she ran a hand over her throat. It was sore from Shego's strong grasp.

"Wade, I'm taking a break... Tell GJ that I'm not doing any missions... I have to deal with a few things, and Ron is at the top of the list." She croaked sorely into her kimmunicator, leaning back in her seat. She was in a jet again, the fastest way to get home and hide from the world.

Wade nodded and soon the screen went black, Kim Possible, globe trotting super hero, was no longer able to save the world. But it was only temporary. At least... She hoped it was...

Beta Read and Edited by ~VLU


	3. Welcome to Ever Lot

-1Kim Possible Owned By Disney

Beta Read and Edited By ~VLU - He's the reason this shit makes sense XD

_____________________________________________________________________-

It had been three days since Kim Possible announced she was taking a break from saving the world, and GJ had not been impressed. But, taking the loss of Kim in stride, the Director herself said she would handle the world's villians for as long as she could, hoping Kim would return to the hero business as soon as possible.

Her parents had been thrilled, well, mostly her father had. Her mother just watched as her daughter seemed to fight her own internal battle. When they were alone, Anne asked her child what the issue was in private...

- Flash Back -

"Kimmie - Honey. Why did you decide to take a break from the hero business? You love being a hero and stopping the bad guy."

Kim looked up at her mother and sighed softly. "Ron and I had a fight. He abandoned me on a mission... I got mad at him over it and he said that I don't think of him as friend, or a boy friend, just an extension of myself that I can order around..."

"Ron will come around, you know this... But if you think taking a break from saving the world will help you sort things out, then take your time... You know your father and I will support you, no matter what you do," she smiled, kissing Kim's forehead, and left the room.

- End Flash Back-

With her extra time, Kim had caught up on her school work and was even starting to get ahead on it. She also worked a few extra hours with Monique, putting the extra money in a savings account so it could grow.

But she still had a lot of extra time on her hands, and started dabbling in video games. She had also spent time with her parents and brothers. But they had work and school, and she had eight hours were there was no one in the house, no one to talk to.

Going downstairs, Kim started to prepare herself something for lunch. As she was in the middle of putting together a sandwhich, the door bell rang out, the distinctive announcement that someone was at the door. Kim rushed to it quickly, slightly over-joyed that there was someone that would visit her, that she might even be able to talk to!

Opening the door, she had a giant smile on her face, but it fell when she saw the postal worker, standing authoritatively on her step. "Hello, I have a package for a... Kim Possible." The man said, reading the box with a smile on his face.

"I'm Kim Possible." She muttered dejectedly, while the man handed her a box and pointed to a spot on his clip board, offering her a pen. Signing her name quickly, she smiled at the man, nodded her head, and closed the door.

Kim headed back into the kitchen and put the box on the table, opening the card that was attached to the top. She stopped, looking around for a second to make sure no one was nearby, then read aloud;

"Dear Kim, thanks to you and your friend Ron, we have finally fixed the issue with the immersion caps. We have sent you and Ron the first two on the market. They're now fully fuctional and there are no issues with getting stuck in the game. So, enjoy, and thank you again."

The box was small, but what should she expect? She had seen the experimental model in the lab, and it was pretty small. Kim took the box and went back up to her bed room. Sitting down on her box she cut it open quickly, pulling out the cap and smiling. This was her answer...

She had enough free time she could spend it in Ever Lot, and it would get her mind off everything. It was only for a few hours, until someone got home, at least. Following the instructions, she easily hooked the immersion cap to her computer. Turning on Ever Lot, she sat down on her bed and laid back, slipping the cap on. Outwardly, she groaned as it first connected, but soon relaxed, and let her body lay still on her bed.

Kim could feel herself connecting to the game, no longer feeling the silky flow of blankets beneath her fingers, no longer feeling anything, in fact. Her nerves were sending ghost signals to her brain, even with the, almost spooky, lack of muscles and skin. Her eyes opened, no longer connected to her head, and bright lights flashed by her as she flew through a long tunnel. Soon everything went black, and in the back of her eyelids, she read the words; "Logging In..." The words faded away, and were replaced by an even grander title in elegant letters, reading; "Welcome to Ever Lot!" A bright light, no more than a pinpoint at first, expanded in her vision, like a train coming at her full steam. The white flash hit Kim's face, and she opened her eyes slowly, once more, blinking to adjust to the light as she looked around.

The world was bright, and all she could see was the sky and the sun as the terrain loaded. Blinking the spots away slowly, she sat up and her eyes went wide. She was high in a massive tree, sitting in an abandoned birds nest that seemed larger than her room. Through the leaves, she could she castles in the distance, and massive dragon-like wyrms flying through the air, hunting from the sky. Before her, the sun was rising on this new world, filling the sky with reds, oranges, and yellows.

She set off immediately, flexing her tiny wings just once before they sprung into action, always sending the unconscious impulse to beat. Even as she flew, almost like a bird, she viewed the world in Ever Lot like she viewed the real world, through her own eyes. Looking into a lake she came across, she looked over her reflection in the water. She was small, standing roughly seven inches tall. She still had her red hair and bright green eyes, but her ears were pointed like an elf's. She was wearing an oufit that looked like two leaves wrapped around her body, skimpy, especially for her tastes, and on her back was a pair of see-through, oval-shaped, wings, that twitched every now and then, urging her to fly. She could even move them up and down, almost like her own limbs.

Flying up once more, she yelped as she got used to her new wings, nearly 'tripping' in mid-air. Soon she was buzzing around wildly once more, until she froze as she spotted a pair of players talking about something.. Before she could get close, they moved.

The two jumped back and drew their weapons, earning an unnaturally loud hiss of metal across scabbard, getting ready for battle. One looked to be a warlock, and the other was an obvious warrior. With a feral battle-cry, the warrior charged at the warlock, his sword held high, glinting in the rising sun. The warlock started to chant, spinning her wand in the palm of her hand. The only warning was an intense crackle, a pulse that ran through her fingertips, before a huge blast of electricity shot from her palm at the warrior, sending him flying into a tree, that hardly seemed to survive the impact.

The warrior rebounded quickly, rolling to his feet and drawing his bow, an aging oak weapon. He quickly fired several arrows at the warlock, only the have them crackle and burst into flame, burning to a crisp before reaching her.

The warlock grinned triumphantly as she spun her staff above her head, the violet orb atop it shimmering like pixie-dust as it spun, and slammed it down on the ground with a thundering boom, causing the ground to crack and split between the warrior's feet. He held on as best he could, but within seconds the earth had crumbled beneath his feet, and he slipped into the depths of darkness, before the plates of earth closed on him.

"I win!" She yelled at the ground.

A muffled reply came back, causing the warlock to grin. With a wave of her wand, the earth beneath them shuddered, opening once more like the maw of an earthen creature. The warrior lifted himself from the ground, crawling up on his elbows to rest just feet from the lip of the hole, and panted heavily.

"Say it," the warlock teased, dancing forward gleefully to poke the warrior with her staff.

"You... Win." He grunted, before letting his head fall back on the ground.

Kim had seen enough of the playful duel, and quickly took off flying. She wasn't nearly powerful enough to take on either of them yet, but being her size, she doubted she'd ever have the power physically. She was, after all, a sprite-kin, a small fairy-like creature. She didn't mind it though, she was fast, and could weave through the thick forests and bushes like they were nothing, while other players had to take the long winding paths between them.

Buzzing through the forest, she couldn't help but grin wildly, feeling more free than she ever did on the ground. She knew that flight was only one thing Ever Lot gave her, though, and decided that now it was time to see what other powers she had. She ducked through the massive weeds, ending up in a clearing with just enough space to see a a small monster. It looked like some sort of mix between a hamster and a Pygmy bear, just 'inches' taller than her, though it could've well been feet as far as she was concerned.

This wasn't her first time in Ever Lot, though, and she already knew how to deal with things like this. She held her hands out and concentrated, flexing a fictional muscle that she couldn't feel in the real world, something just past her eyes, that required just the slightest bit of concentration to unleash. Her hands lit up, and a spark of energy launched from the air before her, more than a tiny fire-ball to a creature of its size.

The monster turned and growled in a mix of anger and pain, its side scorching just the slightest. With a feral squeak, it charged towards Kim, swiping wildly at her with its large claws.

Easily dodging the monsters attacks, she unleashed a flurry of tiny bolts, matching its wild swings with her own energy. Despite its obvious size and strength, the beast seemed like a slug compared to the normal people Kim fought, though a well armored slug. The monster's level wasn't even above Kim's, and the battle lasted only a few minutes before Kim worked through its defense. The monster soon fell to its side and faded away, first its flesh, then its skeleton, fading into a dark cloud of bits. In its wake were several things on the ground, glowing baubles. Floating down, Kim touched each item and watched it shrink and vanish, soon appearing in the small bag that was attached to the belt around her waist.

Unknown to Kim, someone was watching her from the bushes, a dark grin on his face. While Kim sorted through the monster's dropped treasures, the person snuck up behind her, his figure fading in and out of the air like a ghost, until he was close enough to slam a small, bulky, metal cage down on top of her. Kim found herself trapped inside before she could so much as yelp in surprise.

"Hey! Let me out of this cage!" She yelled, catching sight of a player's boot, now entirely sure that this wasn't just another monster. "You have no right to keep me in here!" Her calls were unheed, and she felt the bottom of the cage shoved forcefully under her feet. She jumped quickly, not wanting to get her feet caught or hurt against the sliding metal.

Soon the cage was yanked up roughly and she was face to face with the grizzled snout of an ugly troll like character, getting an in-depth view of his bulbous nose and lop-sided maw of uneven fangs. She was thankful, in that moment, that she hadn't enabled the 'feeling' or 'smelling' options, judging by the ugly yellow hooks of his teeth. "I have every right, squirt. Sprite-kins are the best creatures to sell, you enhance other people's powers. Warriors especially... Oh yes, I will find a wonderful player for you to work for..." He explained gruffly, swinging the cage once to get his point across. It was clear he thought of himself as 'the boss'.

She froze while he explained the horrible truth. She was going to be sold like a slave!? Why would the designers of Ever Lot allow such a thing!? She would so be filing a complaint to the creators about it, after reading the guide book of Ever Lot so she didn't look like a complete idiot.

"What do you mean I'm going to enhance someone's powers?"

The guy looked at her, his eyebrow raised high, before he started to unleash a rumbling laugh. "No wonder you were so easy to catch, you're a newbie sprite-kin!" He continued laughing, causing Kim to blush.

"Let me explain it to you then. You are a sprite-kin, a tiny little fairy creature that can't do much on their own because of your size." He stated smartly, obviously the kind of man who was interested in listening to himself talk, as well as show his greater experience. "But even though you're a small little creature, you're powerful, but to unlock that power you have to be with another player. Like a partnership. I'm a thief, I steal things and sell the for high prices, so my kind hunts your kind. Understand everything so far?"

Kim nodded as she sat down. She wanted to understand the game, and if it meant asking the guy who planned to sell her, then she would ask. Even if she didn't like the situation at all, there was little she could do to change it. Yet.

"Good," he said, interpreting her silence as cause to keep going. "Now, when I sell you to another character, you'll become bound to them. That means you can't leave them unless they allow you too. Sure, if they log out, you get to do whatever you want. But when they log back in, they have a choice to recall you back to their side.

"The best part is," he continued, waving the cage emphatically as he talked, "When you're with them, you double their heath and mana. At the same time, your strength and power is doubled, but they have to be a higher level than you to keep you. It stops low level characters dominating in player-versus-player realms." Kim took the jostling in kind, memorizing the simple-sounding rules, even as he finished and started walking. The theif brushed through the bushes, pushing himself hulkingly through the wilderness until they emerged on a long dirt path.

She could see a city at the end of the path, and new what was coming already. Still, she didn't know how long it would take to be 'sold', so she figured it best to get some things out of the way first. "So... If I'm bound to another character... Can another character capture me?" She asked, figuring it would be a good thing to know. After all, would she have to keep watching her back after this?

"No, unless your holder releases you, no one else can capture you. If they try, you'll be able to just... Well, escape, without any problems. If they do release you, then yes, you can be captured and sold to another. Sometimes your holder will sell you to another character instead of setting you free. It's beneficial to you and the holder, after all. They get their money back, and you get to keep getting your strength and power bonus'," he chuckled as he finished. Talking as much as he did, without a single breath inbetween, had given them the time to cross the 'mile' or so of dirt path. When Kim looked up, they were already passing the stone arch-way onto the main road in the village. People where yelling things at the top of their lungs all around them, shoved so tightly into spaces between the buildings that many seemed to be clipping inside each other. Vendors, hundreds of them, asking for prices that Kim knew as mind-boggling as they were buying and selling everything they could.

Pushing his way over to an empty stand, he set Kim down on the ledge and started to unpack his bag. He laid several weapons down across the wooden table, mostly large swords with their own shields. He even laid down some helmets and other piece of armor.

"As you can see, I'm a thief who steals for warriors. They make good money, cause they can solo fight most mobs, but to do that they need good gear, and I sell it to them for cheap." He suddenly grinned, leaning over her cage to look at Kim. "Except for you, you're worth a great deal to high level warriors, because you make them able to take on master monsters, the... Boss... Monsters. The ones that lead the mobs..."

Kim settled down in her cage, sighing as she resigned herself to her fate. There wasn't much a hand-sized, practically powerless, sprite could do against a cage designed just for her. Still, her emotions were slightly twisted over the thief above her, a mix of anger and obligation. This guy was teaching her a great deal about the game already, so at least whoever bought her wouldn't think she was a complete moron.

"Now, everything is set. Don't you worry, you won't be in that cage long." The guy smiled as he sat down on the ground and opened a book. He started to write idly, leaving Kim to watch people walk by.

In the distance, the pounding of hooves could be heard, even across the prattle of vendors to Kim's tiny cage. The crowd split apart, trying to push themselves even tighter around the buildings as a character came riding in on a massive black steed. The player was female, as evident by the curves of her body, and paying little to no attention to the stores or people around her. She raced by the shop, but slowed to a stop just meters away from Kim. Throwing its head back and whinnying, the horse trotted to the side, turning around until its dark red eyes were focused on Kim, and began to trot towards the stall she occupied.

Kim froze, looking over the giant character before her as she dismounted her steed. The woman wore a chest plate, cut short to show her midriff. The armor over one arm was black, and the other green, changing to their opposites at the edge of the sleeves. The colors met in the middle thanks to a single button.

The woman's pants had the same scheme as her torso, one leg was black and the other was green. The fabric was soft, and held tightly against the woman's legs. Stretching down from her hips was a purple half-skirt, covering a single leg as it ran down, stopping just before it touched the ground. Her boots were large, the same heavy metal as her chest-plate, one black and one green.

In her mind, she realized the color pattern reminded her of Shego. But why would Shego be playing Ever Lot? Shaking that silly thought out of her head, she pressed against her bars and craned her head up to see the person's face, only to see a dragon head helmet. The helmet covered the woman's head almost completely, though the lower jaw of the helmet had been removed to show the woman's mouth. The maxilla was still there, and still held black fangs that looked sharp and deadly.

The woman looked over the stall once, before turning her head down to regard Kim. Above the dragon's snout, she could see that the helmet was emerald green, and flared brightly in the light. The eyes of the dragon, covering the woman's below, were bright red, and above those were horns of a pure black.

The thief, finally glancing over his book, instantly jumped up and waved. "It's good to see you again!" He smiled as the warrior looked over his goods without saying a word, her head turning slowly back and forth, as if she was seeing if there was anything of worth.

Slowly, she looked back in Kim's direction and pointed at her. Reaching to her hip she pulled off a small bag of gold from her green belt and tossed it at the man. That done, she Reached forward and grabbed Kim's cage.

The thief looked at the bag and growled out, "You and I both know that a sprite-kin is worth much more then a single bag of gold." He said, reaching to stop her.

Before he could grab Kim back, he found a sword at his throat. The sword was wide and short, but it was sharp. Even though it barely touched him, trickles of blood slipped down his throat. He backed up slightly and growled, knowing he was no match from that alone. He had dealt with this warrior before and usually she would pay his price for the goods she wanted, but this time, she was cheating him out of a large amount of gold. Slowly the woman reached forward with her free hand and took Kim's cage.

Walking away, she got back on her horse, placing Kim's cage on its shoulders before she swung her legs over and mounted. The warrior dug her spurs into the horse's it's side, and they took off.

Behind Kim, she could hear the thief yelling about her being a thief, though all the sprite could see was a large grin on the warrior's face. As they trotted away, the woman attached Kim's cage to her belt with a small chain. But she had tied the cage to the front of her belt, which settled the cage between her legs. It would make the trip less bumpy for her new pet, she reasoned.

Taking off down an empty street ,the two were soon out of the city and traveling deep into the forest that surrounded the village.

Kim, who'd sat by and regarded the scene grimly, was worried. The person had bought her without saying a word and tied Kim to her belt. What made it even worse was she was bouncing between the woman's legs! The woman's thighs where holding the cage. "As if this day couldn't get any worse!" She yelled as she slumped in her cage, wondering when the hell she would get out.


	4. Being Small, Isn't easy

Kim possible and all Associated Characters Belong to Disney

Beta read and Edited By ~VLU

_____________________________________________________________

The wind blew through the trees as critters ran from one place to another in search of food. A small gopher like creature crept its way to the middle of the road, eying a large nut that had recently fallen from the trees that hung over the dirt path. His small whiskers twitched as he grabbed the nut quickly and started chewing on it, trying to break it into smaller pieces. In his own little world, oblivious to the world around him, he didn't notice a large figure charging towards him.

As the ground started to shake beneath him and small pebbles started to bounce around, his ears perked up, his head shot up, and he stood on his hind legs. His whiskers twitched, head darting around, searching for the cause of the disturbance. His small eyes grew huge as he saw a large black beast charging towards him.

The steed's feet, pounding against the dirt road, scooped up the road in chunks, tossing it in the air effortlessly. The small gopher chirped, announcing the danger to his friends and other wood land creatures. As soon as he heard other chirps, he started to run down the road. He didn't dart into the woods, no he ran down the road hoping to out run the giant beast. But it was gaining on him fast. Darting from side to side, he soon found the beast on top of him. Before he could dodge, it was too late...

Kims ears twitched, focusing on a loud crunch from beneath the horse. She looked up at the woman who still had her trapped in a cage and was refusing to talk. As she looked up she caught the woman, who's screen-name she now knew as the Emerald Empress, looking over her shoulder... At least Kim wasn't the only one who heard the large horse run over a small creature.

After long enough of her cage rocking against the warrior, Kim had had enough of the oppressing silence and thundering boredom of her trip. "Hey!" She yelled, her high, flute-like, voice piercing the silence over the rumbling hoof-beats. "Lizard face, are we there yet?"

"Yeah, you can stop snorting fairy dust, Tink, we're here."

Kim growled, craning her neck and fluttering her wings furiously to float haughtily in her cage. "You did not just call me Tink, did you?"

The horse halted as it arrived in front of a castle. The castle towered above them, or Kim at least, stone and mortar rising above the warrior several feet. However, unlike medieval castles, this one was clearly smaller in comparison to its kin.

"I call them like I see them. Fluttery wings, check. Glowy powder spouting out your ass, check. Aproximately the size of my finger, check. You're only missing the magic wand." The flags fluttered on small, compared to other castles, towers in dazzling greens and inky blacks.

The crest on the wide wooden door was a black shield that wreathed itself in elegant green flames as it descended to grant them entrance. Kim's sharp fern-green eyes scanned the looming castle. 'It looks more like a huge house designed like a castle.' She thought when her view was blocked by the grey bricks. They were all crisp and new, no huge cracks in the mortar, no chips in the masonry, not a single flaw visible to the human eye

The horse reared, jostling Kim in her cage, pushing her to the side and into the thigh of her new owner. Her cage bounced between her captor's legs, tied to the saddle-horn of the horse. Kim looked up over the slender frame covered in glowing expensive armor. The smooth pale midriff riddled with rippling toned muscle flexed very realistically as she moved with her mount.

Dark, nearly black, marking wrapped around that midriff, shining with beastly power of the dragon. The striking black armor shined with dark green energy of the wyrms it had been made from. Kim looked closely as her mistress tried to pull the horse back under control. 'Are those scales?'

The horse bucked again, the powerful dragon helmet adorning her mistress' head caught the light as she pulled hard on the reigns. The horns of the night wyrm she had killed to make it curled like rams horns. The clawed gauntlets creaked, the lethal claws displaying her status as not only a warrior but a half dragon. The bridge rose again as she calmned the horse and sent it forward, effectively sealing them inside.

Kim, and her unwanted mistress, were greeted with elegance. A startlingly well kept courtyard was before them, blooming with wild black roses climbing on every surface. The grass was lush and green and the fountain directly in front of them was the most beautiful fountain Kim had ever seen in the game.

A tall warrior stood proud above the fountain, holding the same dragon helm that adorned Kim's mistress' head. Dazzling rainbows bounced off of the crystal statue, lighting the water with a tempting diamond-like glow in an array of colors. She looked eerily similar to her captor.

"May I take your horse?" The voice of a helpful NPC greeter was quiet and softer than Kim expected.

"Yes." Was the short, gruff reply from the Emerald Empress.

"Rest well, your horse will be in the stable when you are ready to depart."

Kim growled as she was roughly detached from the saddle she had been bouncing on and carried out of the garden and through thick double doors. Once inside they were greeted with insane luxury. 'Whoever this chick is spends a lot of money in the cash shop.' Kim thought morbidly as she was dragged along in he cage. A thick rug was laid out before them, leading them down the candlelit corridor, filled with memory paintings.

'How much gold does the Emerald Empress have?'

Kim watched hallway after decadent hallway pass as she was carried, bouncing, in the annoyingly uncomfortable cage, to a bed chamber. The room was huge, probably more so given Kim's tiny size, and a king sized bed was settled in the in the middle with, practically shining, black silk drapes that hung from the carved ebony post on the bed to fall onto the bed's covers. Like the drapes, the spread was black silk with a high thread count. The sheets were neon green, as were the enormous pillows. Kim found herself on the bed, her cage falling onto its side from how soft the bed was.

"Hey!" Kim hissed, rocking her cage. She went tumbling, grunting as she tipped over slamming into the bars." Are you going to just leave me here?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Just think of your happiest thoughts."

"Enough Peter Pan jokes!" Kim yelled, her words appearing in all bold capitols. She rattled the bars, attempting to escape. She grumbled and growled, pushing her cage like a lop sided hamster ball, she started to roll gaining speed. She froze as she headed towards the edge, falling off the edge she braced for impact. She yelped as she felt herself hit the bars of the cage, yet again.

Looking up she found Emerald had caught her cage as fast as she could. "No running in the house, Tink, I mean it. Stay put." The Emerald Empress's voice was raspy and in a strange way formal. It had a litling, and almost musical, draconic accent. "You won't be there long." Kim grumbled as her cage was lifted up. Her cage set on a desk, Emerald walked around the room, locking the doors and windows.

Grabbing a peice of silk, she walked over to the cage slowly, a sly grin on her face while she opened the door of the cage. She grabbed Kim softly, pulling the girl out. "Now, don't struggle. I don't want to hurt such a cute little Sprit-Kin." The voice purred. She headed towards the bed, crawling onto it and sitting in the middle, making her legs into a large circle, where she set Kim down in the middle.

Pinning Kim with two fingers, Emerald slipped the silk around Kim's waist and tied it into a loose knot, loose enough it wouldn't hurt her, but tight enough she couldn't slip free and get away. Happy with her work, Emerald removed her fingers and gave Kim an approving dragon-like growl.

This drew Kims attention to the woman's appearance, and several questions that had been on her mind for a while. "So, let me guess, you're some kind of dragon knight or something, right? A dracomancer? Let me know when I'm getting warmer. Uhm.., a dragon rider? I think I've heard of that." Kim glanced up to her captor's large elaborate dragon Helm. She could almost feel Emerald Empress' glower as she was tied to a bedpost. Then the Half-dragon leaned forward on her stomach, rumaging through a giant trunk at the foot of her equally giant bed. Kim huffed when she was ignored.

"Okay whaever you are, I'm hitting the stop ignoring me icon!" Kim's yell was shrill and tiny, and seemed to bounce off the cavernous, to a Sprite-kin, room. The Emerald Empress just continued to silently move about the room now that her rummaging was done.

The large window that was filling the room with light was suddenly blotted out as the Emereald Empress pulled the chord, sending the heavy drapes crashing down. Suddenly the formerly bright, though somber, bed chamber was bathed in eerie shadows.

Soon, after a few more moments of what Kim was considering mood lighting, the Emerald Empress walked over to the bed. Her hips swaying, even beneath her thick armor, as she walked around the bed, kneeling in front of Kim. Kim flapped her wings furiously but the fabric would not give way.

"That is Wyrm Silk," Empress said, grinning as Kim struggled to break it, though her expression was hidden behind her helm "And... This is a scroll of binding." The Emerald Empress held up the ancient scroll between her claws, emphasizing her words with a musical undertone. It was a large silver scroll, with beautifully engraved gold handles, that was tied with a red silk strip. It seemed to be glowing lightly in the darkness. "It will make you my familiar and increase our experience and our base stats."

"So basically I just hang around you while you fight? What do I actually do?"

"You sit back and enjoy getting massive bonuses for being cute, weak,and stereotypical noob."

"Uhm- Wah?"

"I am more than fifty levels higher than you. All you have to do is sit back and get experience for boosting my stats. Understand?"

"So I'm like uhm... I think Wade called it a buff?"

"Well, noob, you have a lot to learn. Yeah, you are a buff. You just buzz around and soak up experience and I get boosts to all my bases, but you can also help when it comes to dealing damage to monsters."

"Bases?" Kim asked, craning her neck stared up at the dragon helm covering her mistress' face.

"Alright noob lesson one; click on you character page. I bet you see a lot of red flashing points right?" Kim sighed and let her mind shift from action mode to character build. No clicking was involved for her.

"Okay. Yes, I see the red points." She muttered as she continued to suffer through the other character information pages, starting to learn a few things that no one had told her yet.

"Now, see the white number above them? To the left those are your base stats. You add the red flashing points to them to get stronger, faster, smarter, and et cetera."

"Uhm so I'm way behind, I have about eight red points to use."

"Use them wisely. What are you planning to upgrade to?"

"Upgrade?"

"You know how warriors can become knights and then paladins and such?"

"Uhm let's just pretend I've only played this game once before."

"Damn, you really are new. When you get to level thirty you'll get ot choose a new class. Sprit-kins can move up to humanoid, you know Mage, Wizard, or elemental... You get the idea."

"How do I become what you are?"

The Empress rewarded her with a musical, if slightly insulting, laugh. "You can't, Tink. I wasn't a Sprite-kin to start, I was a hafling. When I hit level thirty I got to go beast; Wyrm, Felinadea, Lycan, et cetera.

"Okay... Uhm, I guess I'll be a mage."

"Well then,Tink, put your points in inteliigence. That way when you cast you can critical for double damage"

"English, please?"

"Alright, fairy fresh-meat. When you fix your stats you can do double the damage to a monster if you critcal hit it. Having your stats set up properly, greatly, increases your chance of doing that. To be a critical mage you needs lots of Intelligenge. Was that slow enough for you? "

"Yes. So what does the binding scroll do?"

The Emerald Empress grinned as she double clicked on the scroll, activating the special item. Kim felt herself freeze, her body losing all connection to her mind for a second as she stayed perfectly still. Emerald's hands started to glow, the flickering green energy spreading up her arms to cover her elaborate gauntlets. She reached forward, grabbing Kim's small form softly. Slowly, the glow began to cover Kim's body, around her neck and wrists. Black bands wrapped around them, fitting to her tightly.

TIny, sleek, dark caligraphy began spreading over Kim's slender stomach and her small shoulders to wrap around her wing. The delicate etching on her skin darkened as ridges spread along, the lines seperating and raising to form miniature scales.

Soon the glow vanished and Emerald set Kim back down on the bed. "The binding scroll does that, Tink. It makes your powers one with me and mine one with yours. Those bands are proof you belong to someone, and the scales on your stomach are proof you belong to me." She purred victoriously as she ran a finger along Kims stomach.

Kim opened her eyes and experienced a weird sort of vertigo, like she was in two places at once, before she once again found herself on the ground. She pushed the large digit away from her stomach and sat up, looking at the bands on her wrists and touching the collar around her neck.

"Uhm why are there extra numbers?"

"Those are our joint stats. We get stronger together, as well as seperately." Emerald explained, before her image flickered out of Kim's vision.

Kim reeled as a bright red error message flashed across her eyes.

WARNING; ERROR 5337776

Item Error: Item #3574 Binding_scroll unrecognized character interface *77653

Forced lock.

ERROR; 5337776

Kim blinked as the error messaged flashed in front of her eyes. She groaned softly while her head started to pound and the world started to spin. She stood up and started to walk around, reaching or for the giant woman who flashed in and out of her vision. "Help... Me..." She groaned, before her world went black.

______________________________________________

Hello all you readers out there, So here we are at chapter 5. All I ask is for some reviews, I haven't asked in any of the other chapter because I wanted to see the reaction to the review levels without being asked. Now I want to see how many I get by asking for them.


End file.
